


A Gift for Gotham

by RORYhomie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Story, M/M, expect Batman is Poirot, idk - Freeform, it took me way to long to write I guess, more like a short Hercule Poirot episode, oh no, someone dies but everybody is happy about it so no worries, there is love but it's not the whole deal, this isn't a love story really i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RORYhomie/pseuds/RORYhomie
Summary: The Joker is found dead and everybody is releaved. But it turns out he has been murdered. But who did it? In a town full of people who hate him, who finally got the guts to actually do it? That is something the Batman tries to figure out. He has to find the truth. Even if it is a truth he doesn't want to know.(I really tried to write an actual detective story so there are suspects and clues and alibi and everything.)





	A Gift for Gotham

After a particularly difficult and tiring morning, the Justice League was finally able to sit down and talk through what had happened and what paperwork needed to be filled in. But the only person taking it seriously was Batman, who was standing in the head of a long metal table in the Watchtowers’ meeting room. He was redistributing files and commenting on others’ performance. Nobody was however paying much attention to him. The Flash was currently stuffing his face with several granola bars, Green Lantern was obviously trying to conceal the fact that he was falling asleep, Wonder Woman was sharpening her sword and humming. She was the one to actually slay the beast which was terrorising downtown Central City and was in a particularly good mood. One person who was looking at Batman was Superman but it was pretty easy to see that he wasn’t actually listening. His eyes had a vacant gleam to them almost as if he was…well nobody was looking anyway. 

But suddenly he bolted up. Everybody was startled. Green Lantern fell of his chair: “I wasn’t sleeping. Who is sleeping here? Not me…” “Quick, turn on the news!” Superman looked at his teammates frustrated. “NOW!” He hardly ever shouted so this was alarming enough for everyone to stand up and turn to the giant screen behind them. In the meantime Batman pressed a button underneath the table and turned it on. 

A young lady holding a microphone appeared. She was standing next to something that looked like a cave. “Joker’s body has been found today. The cause of death, although debated, seems to be the prolonged exposure to the laughing gas, which, as we all know, is a very toxic material. The police is asking anyone who has had any affiliation with the Joker what so ever, to come identify the body. If they do so in the next 48 hours, they, whoever they are, will be able to leave the police station without any problems…” Everybody slowly turned to Batman who started to smile slightly. Superman put a hand on his shoulder, “I think you should go.” Batman however didn’t move. He just stared at the screen and for the first time his scowl changed into an expression that seemed almost…hopeful? “Br-ehm-Batman,” their eyes met, “you should go.” Batman smiled even more, kissed Superman on the cheek and ran towards the docks.  
The door closed on the very surprised League. “Well,” said Green Lantern as he put a hand onto Superman’s shoulder, “somebody is happy.” “Yeah,” smiled Superman, “he certainly is.”

 

In the meantime Batman jumped into his plane, of course since building the Watchtower modified for space travel, and set course to Gotham. As he was leaving the docks he saw that he had an incoming call. “Do you think he is actually dead?” “Is it possible?” “What if it’s a decoy?” several voices started shouting over each other. Batman cleared his throat and they all stopped. “Well…” “Yes…?” asked Nightwing from the other side. Batman hesitated. He really wanted to tell his children that the person that had caused them all so much harm was gone but he couldn’t. It seemed just a bit too good to be true. “I certainly hope that he is gone…but let’s not jump to conclusions. They should have contacted me before they aired that. Knowing Gotham, someone will now do something stupid.” “So, I suppose you suggest we start patrol earlier and in bigger numbers while you go check out the body?” said Red Robin matter-o-factly. “That is what I was going to say, yes.” “Alright, you heard the man. Let’s call in reinforcements.” “We don’t need reinforcements, Drake.” Batman sighed but this remark brought another smile to his lips. Robin had a big future ahead of him. That is, if he learns something he himself took way too long to figure out, that sometimes everyone needs help. Even the Bats. “Go help with calling others,” he said sternly earning him a sign on the other end of the line. “This is an order Robin,” and with that he ended the transmission. 

He was almost about to enter the atmosphere when the view of the Earth reminded of someone, and something. He stopped and pressed the transmission button again. “Did I just-?” “Yes, you did,” answered Superman. “You just kissed me in front of the League.” “And what did they say?” “Well, they think you are just really happy.” He heard the smile in these worlds. “What if he’s-“Superman’s voice shook a little. “Really dead?” finished Batman. “Then…let’s not jump to conclusion. We don’t know. Could be a part of some scheme.” He was about the end the call but Superman interrupted him. “I know how much that would mean to you Bruce. I’ve never wished for anybody to die but the Joker…well he should have already long been burning in hell for what he’s done to the city and to you and your family. I really hope it is real. For your sake.” Batman sighed, “Yeah, me too.” “Let me know when you have any news, ok?” “Will do. Bye.” “Bye, love you.” He ended the call. “Yeah, me too.”

A little while later he entered the police station. There were several types of people to observe there. One was celebrating, glasses in hand, laughing and some even dancing. Other group was nervously looking at a door leading to the morgue. Gotham had such high death rates caused by criminal activity that the morgue and the police office were in the same building. This was the connecting door. Some people were trying to pretend that nothing of importance had happened but even they tended to either smile every now and then or fearfully glance towards the door. Commissioner Gordon welcomed Batman in the door. “I know what you are going to say,” he said instead of a greeting, “we should have let you know before giving the information to the press. And I agree. But you have to understand that this is an information that has leaked immediately and we’d rather have the public to have an official source.” “Hmmm.” “Do you…” Gordon scratched his head nervously, “do you think he could be dead? Because if he is, the mayor might be able to ask for the grant for reconstructions, which we need more than anything. And with that, Arkham might be able to recruit actual certified doctors and normal citizens with mental problems might get treated here and not travel to Metropolis or risk becoming a villain-“ “Commissioner.” “Sorry, I got carried away.” “No, commissioner, the door.” Batman pointed towards the card reader next to the morgue door. “Oh, ehm, yes. The door,” muttered Gordon as he searched his pockets for the right card and opened the it. 

They walked through a long hallway towards the quarantine room. A doctor in hazmat suit was standing in front of the door. “Isn’t he supposed to be already immune to the gas?” asked Batman as they came closer. “Not to such amount. His readings were of the chart,” answered the doctor obviously surprised herself. A short pause came as all three glanced towards the door. “Are you sure it was prolonged exposure?” “Honestly,” the doctor lowered her head, “I don’t think so.” After hearing that, Batman put on a breathing apparatus, in case the body itself expelled some fumes, and entered.

After a few hours he stepped out again. By that time a small crowd of police officers and doctors had gathered in the hallway. “So?” inquired Commissioner. “I couldn’t find anything that would disprove that the body there is in fact the Joker. But it’ll be better to find someone to identify the body.” The crowd exchanged hopeful looks and shy smiles. “Will you need reinforcements for that?” asked Gordon. “I got my own.” And with that Batman walked through the crowd and eventually out of the police station.

He stepped inside the plane and closed the door. He was tired but he really wanted to get to the bottom of this. The death of the Joker was far more important than sleep. “Now I see where Tim gets it from,” he muttered as he grabbed the communicator. “Calling Red Hood, Red Hood answer, over.” “Haio old man. Over,” answered a gruff voice. “I require assistance. Over.” “Why don’t you call someone else Bruce, I’m on patrol and honestly, not in the mood to hear another lecture. Over.” “I’m working on the Joker case. Over.” “Where are you? Over.” “Police station. Over.” “Give me five minutes. Over.” Batman opened the door opposite him and waited. Red Hood swung from the nearest roof and got inside. Batman noticed that he was slightly out of breath. He closed the door again and flew up.

“You are smiling. You don’t usually do that in the cowl,” mentioned Red Hood still looking out the front window. “There might be a reason,” he answered, also looking out the front window. “Somebody killed the guy with laughing gas and I couldn’t find anything to disprove it’s the Joker.” “Hmm,” hummed Hood but then he suddenly turned to Batman, surprised. “Hold on a sec, so you do want him to die?” His face was hidden behind a mask but his voice sounded highly confused. “Of course, what did you think?” answered Batman, almost sounding offended. “Well…I thought…” muttered Red Hood. “Yes?” “I thought that you needed him. That is why you couldn’t kill him. That he was like the yin to your yang, you know? And…” His voice of bitter and full of resentment but there was a hint of sadness to it. “…that after I came back you never even-“ Batman looked into his eyes. “Jason, I never forgave him what he did to you. Never. And after all he’s done my best dreams were about me squeezing the life out of his throat. But the city and even the world needed me and I couldn’t afford to be a murderer. But trust me, I hate that man more than I ever believed to be able to hate anyone and if he is alive I will never rest until he’s locked away forever.” Red Hood lifted his hands and took off his helmet to dry his eyes. “You are my son Jason. Did you really think I would let anyone to get away with taking you away from me?” Red Hood was now crying and leaned over to hug Batman. “I-I thought you didn’t care,” he sobbed. “You know it’s just an act right?” Hood didn’t answer but just hugged him tighter. After a few seconds he gathered himself and let go. “I have to *sniff* let you drive,” he smiled as Batman handed him a paper tissue. “So, where are we going?” “We have to find Harley Quinn, she knows him the best,” Batman paused to fly over a skyscraper. “Given the relationship between Joker and Harley we can’t be sure whether she is celebrating or mourning, but in any case, people tend to look for a friend at times like these. That’s where I think she might be.” Hood looked a bit baffled, “Who is Quinn’s friend?” “Poison Ivy.” “Great,” said Hood ironically as he put his helmet back on, “now we are looking for two people.” Batman grinned a little. “She tends to be easier to find,” he said as they approached an old apartment building. One of its windows was basically cowered with potted plants and wild ivy was growing between the weathered bricks.

After they parked the plane on the roof, the two men hooked their grappling hooks on the edge and swung on the fire escape of the green window. Batman looked inside and saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on the bed – definitely celebrating. “Ehm,” Batman coughed and both women turned their heads towards him in shock. Harley fell off the bed. It took a few seconds for her to get up and put something on before she opened the window. “I didn’t do it,” she screaked. Batman and Red Hood looked at each other. This definitely looked suspicious. “It was prolonged exposure to the gas,” said Batman calmly. Harley exchanged a worried glance with Ivy. “Am I goin’ to die too?” she asked obviously afraid. “We are all going to some day-“ started Red Hood but Batman interrupted him, “We could run some blood tests if you want.” Ivy, who had also managed to put some clothes on, came in closer. “That’s not why you came here, is it, gentlemen?” her tone was sceptical and her body language unwelcoming. She stood close behind Harley and laid her arm around her waist. “You are right,” nodded Batman. “We need someone to identify the body. You are the one closest to him, it would only make sense for you to do it,” said Red Hood and crossed his arms. Harley nodded and went to the bathroom to get properly dressed. Ivy measured the men with her eyes as if wondering how big a meat eating plant would have to be to eat them. “How do I know you are not going to keep her there?” “Let’s say that if she finds out it’s not him, we’ll have more pressing matters at hand and if she finds out that it is him, the officers might close one eye,” said Batman, still in a calm voice. Harley got out of the bathroom and turned to Ivy. “Do you want me to come with you?” asked Ivy. “Nah, it’s cool Red. Imma big girl I can handle it,” smiled Harley and kissed her on the cheek. “You wait for me here.” Then Red Hood took her around the waist and pulled her onto the roof with his grappling hook. As Batman turned around to also leave, Ivy spoke: “I am not sorry that he’s gone. Not one bit.” Then she closed the window. “I don’t think anybody is,” whispered Batman as he pulled himself up.

On their way to the police station, Batman decided to use that time to question her. “What happened?” “Weeeeell…I was-ehm-I was….sleeping! Yes, I was totally asleep and when I woke up, I was surprised that Mr. J didn’t already know that…I was, eh, awake. So I went to his cave and he was there lying on the floor. I asked if anything was wrong, and he did say nothin’. So I checked him and saw he was dead. The henchmen were already startin’ to come, so I gave ‘em a day of and went to find Red.” She gave them an unconvincing smile and did a little ta-da gesture. “And when did you wake up exactly?” asked Red Hood sceptically. “’Round sunrise I guess.” “Hm…no more exact info?” shook his head Red Hood. “Nope,” said Harley innocently. “You didn’t manage to see a single clock or anything?” Harley rolled her eyes. “Mr. J was so dedicated to the whole chaos thingy that he didn’t allow clocks!” Red Hood sighed. But they finally reached the police station. 

They helped Harley out of the plane and led her inside. It seemed that Commissioner Gordon has already managed to get his officers under control and no more celebrating was to be seen. People were actually taking in calls from people who thought to have seen the Joker alive and there were even extra forces called in to patrol the streets and make sure the citizens don’t do anything inappropriate or dangerous.

When the trio entered all eyes followed them. Harley had a lot of enemies and so did Red Hood. Even though they had to go after him because of technicalities, and many believed he was doing what was necessary. Harley walked straight towards the cell block. “This way,” informed her Gordon and pointed towards the morgue door. “O’,” she smiled, “force o’ habit.” And followed him. The doctor from before was still there but she already wore only a usual lab coat. After noticing Batman’s gaze she said: “We’ve run tests and the body itself definitely isn’t toxic. Only direct contact with his blood or other bodily fluids. That’s also why we keep the body cold, but I still recommend wearing a mask.” They took the masks that she gave them with hesitation. Then she carefully opened the quarantine door and let them in. Batman came in first, after him Red Hood, Commissioner and the doctor. They all stood around and waited for Harley to come in. She was obviously uncomfortable and cold. She decided to wear a short crop top and leggings and was visibly shivering. As she walked next to Batman to inspect the corpse on the table in the middle of the room, he noticed that she had a lot of hand shaped bruises, scars, probably caused by a knife, and rope-burns on her wrists. Meanwhile she inspected the face and hair of the body. She checked his arms, since he had some tattoos there and after a while she lifted the sheet and looked down. She grimaced. “Yeah, it’s Mr. J,” she finally said. Batman could bet that all the people in the room let out a little sigh of relief. “Very well Miss Quinn,” said Commissioner and he let them all out of the room, “you can go now. And I wish that we won’t have you here for a while.” She smiled and saluted, “Yes sir.” Then she continued and followed him and Red Hood who were leading her outside. Batman stopped the doctor. “Yes?” she asked. “Could you give me Joker’s blood sample doctor?” She nodded and led him to another room where she carefully concealed one vile of blood and handed it to Batman. He put it into a special compartment in his belt, thanked her and promptly left. Leaving her standing there trying to come to terms with two unbelievable things – Jokers’ death and Batman thanking somebody.

On the roof Batman took Harley’s blood sample and also put in into his belt. On their way back to Ivy’s flat Batman let Red Hood send a short message that the body’s probably actually real but otherwise they travelled in silence. Harley was still shaking a bit but she seemed happy. After reaching their destination, he asked Red Hood to wait and swung Harley and himself onto the fire escape. Ivy was already waiting in the window, still dishevelled wearing only the night gown from before. “Ah, darling you’re back!” she smiled and hugged Harley. “Is it really? Him?” she asked quietly. Harley started to tell her about the whole thing and Batman noticed the flat was very barren. Only a few things were to be seen, most notably two large suitcases. “When will the blood tests come back?” she asked Batman. “In a few days,” he answered shooting his grappling hook up, “so you better not leave the city.” And he was gone.

Back in the plane Red Hood took off his helmet and turned to Batman. “Do you trust her that it’s him?” “She didn’t seem to be lying,” he paused, “but so far we cannot be sure.” “If it is him, do you think she did it?” “She definitely has a motive-“ “And her testimony didn’t seem very believable.” “No, it really didn’t.” Finally they reached the cave. They both got out and Jason opened his mouth to say something but Batman interrupted him. “Yes, you can go and tell everyone, since I know they all came back after your message about what has happened.” Jason nodded and ran through the cave towards the secret entrance to the mansion. Batman watched him go and smiled a bit. He finally started to remind him again of the little boy he once took in. 

It’d been a while since he had a case about which he really needed to think so he tried to find his cork board but it was nowhere to be found. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the door to the mansion. “Master Bruce,” said a familiar voice. “Alfred,” he nodded, “do you know where my cork board is?” “I have no idea Master Bruce. Why are you in need of it, may I ask?” said Alfred drawing closer. Batman took his cowl of. “The Joker has been killed. And I should figure out who did it,” he announced in a somewhat monotone voice. Alfred looked concerned and took a few more steps towards him. Then he placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “To do what? Put them into prison, sir?” Bruce looked away. “I do not think you want to do it.” “I have to, Alfred. It’s the right thing to do,” Bruce admitted quietly and exchanged a troubled look with his butler. Alfred frowned “Do what you find appropriate.” He took his hand back off Bruce’s shoulder and turned to go. As he was about to reach the exit, he turned around and said: “But perhaps young master might find the time to celebrate with his family. When he is not busy.” With that he closed the door behind himself.

Bruce took off his costume and took a shower. Maybe the investigation could wait a little. As he was leaving the Bat-cave bathroom he saw a glance of himself in the mirror. He looked tired. “What do you think old pal, should I really leave it?” The man in the mirror didn’t say anything, only looked back at him sadly. “I have to know, don’t I?” He turned around and left. 

He decided to borrow a cork board from Tim’s bedroom. It was full of them. He knocked and heard “Come in.” Inside wasn’t only Tim but also Jason, Dick, Damian, Duke and Cassandra. Some were sitting on the bed, some on the floor. Dick and Jason were each holding a bottle of beer, the rest had a Caprisun. They were smiling. Bruce noticed that Damian and Tim were sitting next to each other and none of them seemed way too bothered by it. “I didn’t know you were all here,” he said as he entered. “Well,” started Dick, “our dearest Timothy has again “forgotten” to sleep for a few days because of some project of his, so after Jason sent us that message, we decided to chill here. In case he falls asleep.” “I won’t fall asleep on news like these!” Tim protested. He had bags under his eyes but he looked more sleepy than tired. Cassandra looked at Bruce and signed: Did you come to celebrate with us? He shook his head. The question “Why?” echoed around the room. Bruce sighed. “I came to borrow a cork board.” “Huh?” “Mine is lost.” The disappointment on their faces was hard to watch. But it quickly passed and Tim got up, he was a bit wonky but still fine, and handed him one that was leaning against the wall behind his writing table. It still had some pins in it but otherwise was clean. “Why are you doing this?” Jason’s voice sounded from behind him. He looked at him. “I have to know who did it.” Silence. “I thought you wanted him to die?” Jason asked loudly. “I did, and I am so happy that he is but…a man was killed. It is my responsibility to find out who did it.” Jason looked at the floor. Bruce felt as if he’d just broken something. Again. “Is the person going to be sent to jail?” asked Damian. Everybody looked at Bruce who wobbled the cork board in his hands nervously. “I don’t know Damian. Ma-Maybe not.” Dick nodded with understanding “You just have to know.” “Yes,” he admitted as he looked at Jason who looked back at him hesitantly. “Welp, when you change your mind, you can celebrate with us,” he smiled a bit saying that. Bruce thanked him and took the cork board to his room.

After he left Tim sat back on the bed, sipped his Caprisun and said “I know it’s crazy…but what if he did it? And now he’s investigating to cover up his tracks?” “You really need to go to sleep, Drake. Father wouldn’t kill,” admitted Damian offended. Duke just shrugged and Cassandra signed: But what if he had a reason this time? They all took a sip of their drinks in silence.

Bruce wanted to take the cork board to the Bat-cave but Jason’s last remark changed his decision. When you change your mind. Why would he do that? Unless…he took the board and pinned three names onto it. First Harley Quinn, then Poison Ivy. Then he turned the last name in his palm before reluctantly pinning it as well. Red Hood.

 

He knew he would have to question all of them. Jason might be the easiest but still…”Let’s start with Harley,” he said to the empty room. But to his surprise it answered. “Won’t you start with me?” He looked around before finding the source. Clark was levitating behind his window, smiling and Bruce let him in. “How are you? You seem tired,” said Clark after looking at Bruce. “What made you come here?” said Bruce instead of an answer. “You didn’t give me any message. I don’t know what’s happened. Is it him?” Bruce nodded and Clark smiled even more. “Well that’s great news!” “Yes, yes it is,” murmured Bruce, distracted by thinking about what to do next. Clark looked around and saw the board. “Don’t tell me you’re investigating it! It was prolonged exposure…” “No it wasn’t. He was killed,” he interrupted him. He was getting tired of having this conversation over and over again today. “But still! His death is a gift! You should finally be able to sleep after today!” Clark seemed really upset. Bruce just looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Clark calmed down again. “Sorry, but it’s just that…” he smiled a little, “I hoped we would celebrate.” He sat on the bed. Bruce rolled his eyes. This dork. “Sorry, Clark. Celebrations will have to wait,” he said as he walked towards him. “Not even a little party? Just for the two of us?” Bruce blushed a little. He forgot how suave Clark could be when he wanted to. “No, no parties until the case is over,” he whispered as he drew his lips closer to Clarks. He was obviously ready for the kiss but Bruce backed away. “I said you have to wait.” “You are so kuvæ,” Clark grinned. “Huh?” But then he realised, it meant dumb in kryptonian. He just grinned back. “Maybe but I am also busy.” “I nice way of telling me to go.” “Yes.” As Clark jumped out of the window and was getting ready to set off he turned to Bruce and said: “Maybe try thinking about what I’ve said. I really is a gift. For you.” With that he shot up into the sky. Bruce really hoped nobody saw him fly, since he wasn’t wearing him costume but only normal clothes. But he’d flown like that before after their evening rendezvous and noting ever happened. “It should be alright,” he thought.

Bruce decided to focus on Harley first but that meant analysing her blood. It was safer to come and get information when one also had some. He spent about an hour analysing her blood sample and comparing it with the Joker’s. He knew he told her about the prolonged exposure only to lull her, or Ivy, into a false sense of security, but he wanted to be sure. A lot of laughing gas could still be potentially lethal. But he didn’t find any signs which would point towards Harley dying. With that information he geared up again and Batman jumped into the Bat-mobile and set off.

As he was driving he let his mind wander. He was a bit frustrated by the whole situation and frankly - really tired. Clark’s words kept echoing in his head. It’s a gift. For you. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, took out a piece of paper and sadly noted down another name. Superman. He had to cover all the possibilities.

 

As he continued on his way, his path kept getting blocked by people celebrating in the streets. They were dancing, kissing and quite heavily drinking but the police was there to remind them to be careful and sent some of the most drunk celebrators home. As he was trying to get through an extremely dense crowd on the square, the giant screen on the building opposite him suddenly turned on. On it was the Penguin. The crowd stopped dead in their tracks and lifted their heads in fear. “Dearest citizens of Gotham City,” the Penguin squealed, “to celebrate this long awaited event, I Penguin, have managed to make a peace treaty with all the villains of Gotham…” The crowd breathed in in unison awaiting horrible news. “…and for the next week, as a sign of good will, none of us shall cause any harm or in any way disturb the, no doubt grand, celebrations. The Joker’s dead, long live Gotham City!” The screen cut him off just as he was about to start laughing. Crowd cheered. Batman had to honk at them to let him through. People were smiling at him and thanking him. It was a nice change, he had to admit that. Suddenly his communicator rang. “Caped Crusader?” asked Gordon’s voice. “Yes Commissioner?” “I wanted to ask-“ His voice was cut out by someone screaming: “Love you Batman!” Batman tried waiting but other people joined and their cheering didn’t seem to ever end. “I can’t hear you Commissioner. But I’m near the station, I’ll be there in a minute,” he said, quite loudly to make sure he was heard, and turned in the direction of the police station. 

It took him a bit longer than a minute to get there but Gordon was waiting patiently for him. Next to him, sitting in a wheel chair, his daughter Barbara. She smiled as she saw Batman and waved at him. He obviously didn’t wave back, but he appreciated the sentiment. “Is it about Penguin’s message?” he asked. Commissioner nodded. “Do you believe we can trust him?” Batman thought about it. “Everybody hated the Joker. But I wouldn’t believe that everyone will last a whole week.” “So you don’t think it’s a trap?” asked Barbara with slight optimism. He agreed. “But you still suggest we keep an eye on them, since a week is a long time,” she concluded crossing her arms. He agreed again. She turned to her father and said ironically: “Your officers are going to be thrilled that they won’t be able to celebrate.” He just sighed. “I know…could you be the one to tell them?” She stuck her tongue out at him but still got inside to do as he said. He was also about to go inside when Batman stopped him. “Commissioner, since I’m here…how did you find the body?” Gordon looked inside but started talking. “Around 7 a.m. some men who were digging a tunnel for the new Gotham underground rail found that it leads to a cave. A cave which was painted green. So they called us and we went to investigate. We found some old tunnelling equipment and then Joker’s dead body. One officer called his wife about the news and she told other people and we had to issue a message for the press, if you mean that…” “Not really but thank you Commissioner. Where exactly is this cave?” “Near the harbour. The entrance is hidden behind the old factory on Fisher’s Street.” Batman turned to go but glanced towards Gordon again. “I’m sorry you don’t get to celebrate. But-“ “It’s alright. We stay alert so that everybody else can party. Even the mayor is planning a celebration. Now that he’s going to get the grant, he might actually rebuild Gotham and then fulfil his dream of becoming a senator!” Gordon smiled and also waved. Then he got inside to his disappointed officers.

Batman got into the Bat-mobile and scribbled down yet another name. Mayor Clements. “This keeps getting more and more tangled,” he muttered to himself, “perhaps a visit to the Joker’s cave will shed some light.” He stepped on it and since most people were on the square and in the centre, he managed to get there pretty quickly. As he got out of the car and walked towards the cave something hit him. “Did the Joker have a cave this whole time? Just like I do? Are we really yin and yang?” he stopped himself, “Or were we?” Joker’s cave was however way less inviting and advanced than his own. The only thing the Joker changed in the damp, cold cave, was that he painted everything green. He didn’t even install lights. Every few feet there was an old oil lantern hanging from the cave wall. The floor was wet and dirty and full of jumbled footsteps. Amidst them were four lines. They were also wet and covered in footsteps and it wasn’t sure whether they led inside or outside. 

It wasn’t just one cave but more; one big cave and a few smaller ones connected to it. In one of them was the tunnelling equipment. It seemed rusty and used. Batman recognised it as the tools Joker had already used several times to dig a tunnel under a bank and rob it. Each time he was stopped. “Seems like someone believed that third time’s the charm. Or the seventh time,” he chuckled to himself. Most of the little caves were empty. Except three. In one of them, Batman found a wonky old table, a chair which was missing a leg, some pocket gas containers containing the laughing gas and plenty of blueprints. Joker’s plans. On a quick glance Batman however realised that all of them were already old. There were a few attempts at new plans but all of them were crossed out. He walked a few steps away and there was another small cave. In this one was only a spring mattress and on the wall there were long rusty shackles and two equally long pieces of rope. In the last small cave was a laptop connected to…”A camera system?” Batman was surprised. “He didn’t even install lights but had cameras?” Everything however seemed to be damaged beyond repair. Still he took the laptop with him and left. He was finally on his way to Harley and Ivy.

 

When he got there he found them sitting on the bed. They both looked quite nervous but it was obvious that Ivy tried to console Harley. Batman knocked on the window. Ivy got up to open it for him. He stepped in and laid to laptop onto the window sill. “So? Will she be alright?” “Don’t you already know the answer?” he said nonchalantly. Harley lifted her eyes in confusion. “I think I will have to ask you, what were you doing between three and five a.m., the time when you’ve found the body.” Harley and Ivy exchanged a look. “I was in my room,” she whimpered, “I’ve told ya’ I was sleepin’!” “And we both know you were lying,” he said calmly. Ivy looked at Harley sadly: “I know you didn’t want to tell me, but you have to tell him Harl.” Harley shook her head. “Come on Harley, we are so close to having a new life,” Ivy put her hand on Harley’s shoulder, “together.” Harley sighed and put her hands into her lap. “The…the night Mr. J died. I…I was in Metropolis,” she said with tears in her eyes. “What were you for Goodness sake doing in Metropolis?” inquired Ivy surprised. “I was getting’ checked into their mental hospital.” Ivy opened her mouth in shock. Harley looked at her. “I wanted to start over with ya’. But I couldn’t do that with him,” she spit onto the floor, “still in ma head.” Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek and smiled. “That is so sweet my little rose.” Than they looked at Batman. “You can check with ‘em in the hospital,” Harley said defensively, “check under the name Harleen Quinzel.” Batman nodded and smiled just a little. “It’s good that you told me yourself. I would have found out anyway,” he said. “I’ve found the cave’s camera system,” and he nodded towards the laptop on the window. Harley smiled but Ivy shook. “You alright Red?” Harley looked at her with worry. “Yes, yes I’m fine Harl,” she turned to Batman: “Can we go now?” She went to grab one of the suitcases but Batman did so before her. “What? Nervous about what I might see?” “Red?” Harley got up from the bed and walked over to them, “Anything you wanna tell me?” Ivy looked at her and then turned to Batman. “You could find out that I was there last night. At 4 a.m..” “Why is that?” Batman asked calmly. “I had to go and get her! I couldn’t let her stay any longer! Do you know what he did to her? He chained her to a wall! He hit and slapped her all the time and I couldn’t just sit here and let that happen! I had to do something!” she wailed. “Last night I packed each one suitcase and went to Joker’s hide out,” she paused for a bit, “I didn’t find her there, but I found him. He was lying on the floor, laughing. I could tell he was dying. And so I left,” she concluded her story. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Batman asked. “I was afraid they might come in time to save him. I didn’t want that to happen.” “And later?” “I…running away from a person in need is also a crime isn’t it? And I finally got the chance to have Harley for myself,” she admitted, ashamed. Harley put her arms around Ivy’s shoulders and looked at Batman. But he just handed her the suitcases. “In this case, I believe there was nothing that could have been done to save him.” Harley took them and Ivy looked up and smiled. Batman turned to Harley once more: “I just have one more question on you,” he added, “you said that you called off the henchmen. Why were they there? What was Joker planning?” Harley grinned. “He wanted to tunnel a bank. Again.” “He was quite unsuccessful with that wasn’t he? Why did he want to do it again?” “Because he owed money and needed to get some to pay it back,” she explained. “Who did he owe to?” Batman sensed he was getting closer to something. “The Penguin.”

 

The two women left in an old beaten up car in the direction of Metropolis. Batman looked at them for a moment and got into his car with the laptop and drove the opposite direction. It was almost four p.m. and Bruce Wayne had a meeting at five. But before he left he took Harley’s and Ivy’s names off his board and added Superman, Mayor Clements and the Penguin. “This might be interesting,” he whispered as he checked his suspects and then left.

Reaching the Wayne Enterprises building, Mr. Wayne pulled up in his sports car, got out and asked his secretary for a cup of coffee. “Planning on staying up late, Mr. Wayne?” she asked. “Yes, Janet, celebrating of course.” She smiled. “And you know what I’ve said about you calling me Mr. Wayne,” he scolded her jokingly. “Not to do it,” she admitted. “Because…?” he started. “Because we’ve known each other ever since you became the CEO of the Wayne Enterprises.” “That’s right.” He liked his secretary. She was a bright woman who could have done more but really wanted to work in his company. She tolerated his late arrivals, didn’t ask questions and learned to cover for him without him telling her to. As far as he was concerned, she was an important part of the Bruce Wayne cover. Sometimes he wondered how much she’d already put together. In a moment she was back with his coffee and led him to the conference room. “So who are we expecting?” he asked as he sipped his drink. “The usual, eh, Bruce. Marketing, finances…oh, and what’s interesting - Mayor Clements.” He stopped mid drink: “Now, that certainly is interesting. What is he doing in our humble abode?” “He called in last minute. Apparently it had something to do with…” she lowered her voice, “the incident this morning.” It took him a second to understand she meant the Joker’s death. He just nodded. They’ve reached the door. “Well then, let’s not keep him waiting, shall we?” he smiled. “You already are,” she smiled back.

People were already so used to him being fashionably late, that they were already counting on it and had some food on the table. The mayor was sitting in Mr. Wayne’s place, at the head of the table, so Wayne just grabbed a donut and sat somewhere else. The mayor saw him and stood up: “With Mr. Wayne finally here, I should start by apologizing for high jacking your meeting, but I suppose you all know that given recent circumstances,” Everyone nodded importantly. “a lot of things will change.” He looked at Mr. Wayne. “ Mr. Wayne, I, and no doubt the whole city, have to thank you for your continuous financial support of all necessary reconstructions.” All eyes turned to Mr. Wayne, who just lifted his cup of coffee as if saying Cheers. “But from now on, you will not be the sole investor into our beautiful city! Given the Joker’s death, we will be granted a grant that will be used on reconstruction of historical buildings, fixing our sewers and perhaps,” the Mayor gave his best smile, “even reconstructing Arkham and recruiting actual professionals to work there and help those in need.” The table clapped. The possibility of living in a place that the authorities cared about and not always having to worry about everything falling apart seemed almost unreal. And the part about Arkham? A dream come true. The rest of the meeting they discussed what will be funded by whom and later also the actual enterprise business. At the end, Mr. Wayne stepped to the Mayor. “Can we speak for a minute?” The Mayor turned to him with a smile: “But of course Mr. Wayne! Anything for you.” Mr. Wayne grinned flirtingly. “Within certain boundaries of course,” the Mayor joked. “I want to thank you for the grant,” Mr. Wayne tried to look earnest, “such a selfless act should be properly celebrated. Where will the party be?” he smiled. The Mayor only laughed a little. “Well, it isn’t completely altruistic of me you see,” he lowered his voice, “I have plans you know?” “What plans?” Wayne asked playing surprised. “Can you imagine how much popularity would a politician who managed to fix Gotham, the worst city in the US, have?” “So much he wouldn’t know what to do with it…” Wayne speculated and looked at the Mayor. “But you do? Don’t you?” He nodded. “Senate. Maybe even the White House someday.” Mr. Wayne raised his eyebrows. “Ambitious aren’t we?” “Go big or go home,” the other man shrugged. He turned to go but Mr. Wayne stopped him. “Oh, by the way, have you heard the newest thing about the Joker?” Mayor’s eyes widened. “He was killed.” This obviously calmed him down. “Well in that case, whoever did it, deserves a very special thank you from me.” He grinned and said his goodbyes. 

By the time Bruce got home it was already almost nine p.m. He yawned as he parked the car. He didn’t sleep the previous night at all. “Looks like I won’t sleep tonight either,” he murmured, thinking about the whole case. Alfred came in and understood what he was thinking about. “You know Master Bruce, anyone could have done it. This city is full of people who hate him.” They continued to walk out of the garage and Alfred’s tone of voice turned to sarcastic. “He might even have done it himself. Or it could have been a dog. Or a henchmen. Or a small child who found the ca-“ But Bruce had stopped him there and ran to his room. There he picked up his communicator: “Calling Superman, over. Superman answer me, over.” A minute of silence. “Yes? What’s happening? Over.” Clark sounded sad, as if disappointed but Bruce figured that he’d ask him when the case is solved. “You have recently done the investigation on Mayor Clements, right? Over.” “Yes? So what? Over.” “Have you found any connection between him and Joker? Or the Gotham criminal underworld what so ever? Over.” On the other end Clark sighed. Definitely disappointment. “Why else would I call?” thought Bruce. “I don’t really think so. Over.” “Could you check? Please? Over.” “Why are you doing this?” A pause. “Over.” “Doing what? Over.” “You should go to sleep, first of all. And second of all - you should just be thankful that the whole Joker thing is over. It’s a gift. Let him be dead. Over.” Bruce glanced towards Superman’s name on the board. “So you’re not going to help me. Over.” “I’m not helpin’ you work yourself to death over the Joker!...Over.” And with that Clark turned his communicator off. “Let’s do this the old fashioned way,” Bruce grumbled angrily as he got up and went to the cave.

There he geared up yet again and got into the Bat-mobile. “Master Bruce,” Alfred came from the shadows, “perhaps I could interest you into a cup of tea and eight hours of sleep,” he said in a monotone voice. But Batman knew his butler enough to hear the hint of urgency. “I’m fine Alfred. We’ll get tea after I find out.” He turned the keys. Alfred frowned and looked onto the floor as Batman sped out into the dark leaving him there alone.

 

The city was still full, but thankfully the Mayors big house was just a short trip away from the mansion. Batman parked the car outside and looked at the dark building. Seemed like nobody was home when suddenly one light came on. “Knock, knock,” whispered Batman as he swung into that window. To his surprise inside was not one suspect but two. Mayor Clements and the Penguin. “What a pleasant surprise, Caped Crusader,” Penguin laughed. “Caught us red handed, it seems.” Batman didn’t say anything but turned his stern look onto the Mayor. It was easier to scare someone who wasn’t that used to him and make them talk. It worked surprisingly quickly. “It’s not what it looks like,” wailed Clements. “So what is…this,” Batman growled. “Does it have nothing to do with the Joker’s death?” The two men glanced at each other nervously. Could it be? Batman thought to himself. “Alright Batman, you win,” said Mayor in a defeated tone and poured himself a big grass of whiskey. He turned to Penguin who nodded so he poured him also. “This morning Penguin here,” he gestured towards him with his glass, “came to my house and asked me very nicely,” there was a hint of irony in his voice, “to pay him what the Joker oved him.” 

From there the Penguin took over. “Our dear Mayor agreed, even though somewhat reluctantly,” he took a sip. Batman rolled his eyes. He really didn’t have time for this. But he knew he had to wait. “To pay me from the grant he will receive, under the condition that I make an agreement with other villains to leave the city alone for at least a week.” “To ensure I get it,” added Clements. “It’s still a strange condition to have for a grant,” said Batman calmly. “Someone’s death.” Mayor Clements laughed a bit and also took a sip. “I think they gave me the condition because thought it wouldn’t happen and they wouldn’t have to pay.” He lifted his glass. “But who’s laughing now, eh?” He drank some more. Meanwhile the Penguin stepped closer to Batman. “I know why you are here, Bat,” he almost spat the last word out. “But I didn’t kill him. I wouldn’t want to get rid of a loyal customer now would I?” he grinned. “Why not? He owed you a lot and you’re going to get the money anyway.” “But without interest!” he cried. Batman turned to the Mayor who simply shrugged. “It’s too much, we couldn’t afford it. And Mr. Cobblepot knows he has to be reasonable.” Penguin sniffed a little and took a bit sip of his whiskey. Batman had to make sure so he turned to the Mayor once again. “What?” he smiled but the smile froze on his lips. “Do you think that I-? No, I swear!” Batman frowned and moved closed to him but Penguin stopped him. “Since we are such good pals, me and Mr. Clements here, I think I can help out. This man is so far the only Mayor without any ties to the Gotham underworld,” he looked at Batman. “Why should I believe you?” he asked. “Because if he went to prison, I could just rob the city hall and take the interest also. I have no interest in him being free.” “So why are you doing this exactly?” “I know it’s hard to believe-but I have some honour.” There was nothing more to be done so he left. Back in the cave he did what he asked Clark to do, look into Mayor Clement’s past, but it seemed the Penguin wasn’t lying. He was clear. Which also meant the Penguin was clear. Only two names remained.

 

As he was taking Penguin and Mayor Clements of his board, the big antique clock behind him stoke midnight. He’d been awake for 48 hours. He was on his fifth cup of coffee since the one from Janet and his mind was buzzing. He started to think out loud. “What motivation does each have? Jason was murdered by him, that’s enough of a motivation. How would he know where the Joker is? He’s been searching for his secret lair ever since he came back. Maybe he found something. Where would he get the murder weapon? Either at Joker’s table or here-“ He lifted his head from his hands, gathered himself a little and went all the way down to the cave. There he opened a drawer which contained different samples of the laughing gas, each in a small container. He held his breath. A few were missing. “Young master,” sounded from behind him. Alfred was standing there in his pyjamas and a dressing gown and looked very worried. “I urge you, let the wild goose chase go and get some rest.” “Do you have any idea where the missing containers with the laughing gas are?” Bruce asked instead of an answer trying to sound like nothing was wrong. “I do happen to have. Young master Timothy borrowed them. He believed he had figured out how to make an antidote and needed samples. He worked on it the whole night yesterday,” he stepped closed and laid his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “with master Jason’s help.” Bruce looked him in the eyes. Of course Alfred knew he was suspecting Jason. He breathed out. “Thank you Alfred.” Alfred lifted the corners of his mouth, which was the most emotional expression he pulled in years. He quickly gathered himself and spoke: “Can I now interest you in some tea and rest?” Bruce shook his head. “Just rest then?” “Sorry Alfred, there is one last thing I have to do,” he stopped himself upon thinking about it, “but thank you.” And he left Alfred in the cave again. The butler just hung his head sadly, put his hand into his pocket and left.

 

A while later Bruce was back in his room. The window was wide open and he was sitting on his bed, holding his phone in his hands, looking at it nervously. After a few seconds he finally called a number. As the phone was ringing, he got up and started pacing around the room. Finally, Clark picked up. “I’m sorry I guess I shouldn’t have been so-“Bruce interrupted him: “It’s alright. It’s-could you come over?” “Is everything alright?” Bruce shook as he realised the voice wasn’t coming out of the phone anymore but from the opened window. Clark was hovering in the sky, still in shirt and jeans, phone in hand. His face seemed worried. Bruce stopped the call and gestured for Clark to come in. He did so and closed the window behind him. “Clark, what were you doing yesterday around 3. a.m.?” “What? Are you suspecting-“ “Please answer me Clark,” Bruce’s voice was faint. “I-I, I wasn’t…” “You weren’t at home, I called your landlady. Please answer…please.” Clark looked him in the eyes and shook his head. “Clark, if you did it I – I will not tell anyone. I just need to know. Please tell me, what were you doing that night?!” Bruce’s voice was trembling. He stood up. Clark swallowed and reached into his pocket. “Getting you this.” He kneeled on one knee and took out a small box. He opened it and in it was a shiny ring made of alien metal. Bruce gasped. “I know this is probably the worst time to do so…and I know I was kinda mean lately. But I was just mad at the freackin’ Joker, for ruining this moment even after his death.” He cleared his throat. “Bruce,” Bruce noticed his hands were shaking. “Will you make me the happiest being in the universe and…marry me?” Bruce didn’t know if it was the emotions of the thing or the lack of sleep, but he teared up. Clark looked confused. Bruce was short of words so he just smiled and nodded. Clark’s face lit up as he took the ring out of the box and put it on Bruce’s finger. They were both standing there, grinning like idiots for a moment. “I don’t know what to do now?” Clark said, also with happy tears in his eyes. “Now we finally celebrate,” answered Bruce and dragged him to bed. 

Where he almost immediately fell asleep. So Clark covered him with a duvet and laid next to him until he also fell asleep.

The next morning they broke the big news to the rest of the family and they were thrilled. A celebration was called for the afternoon of the same day and everybody helped with preparations. Alfred noticed that the cork board was back in master Timothy’s room. 

Meanwhile the party was almost ready but master Bruce was nowhere to be found. Alfred looked almost everywhere. Finally he found him in the cave. He was gazing into the dark abyss at the very end of the cave, where the floor ended in a high cliff. When Bruce heard him coming, he didn’t lift his gaze and said: “Maybe Clark’s right Alfred. It is a gift and let’s take it as such. There are some mysteries that just cannot be solved.” And he turned around and left.

 

Then Alfred took an empty gas container from his pocket and walked back to the cliff. “Very well, sir,” he said as he threw it into the bottomless abyss. “It was a gift for all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank https://dino-cattivo.tumblr.com/ @dino-cattivo on tumblr for helping me come up with a title, since I was working on the story so much I didn't stop to think about it at all!! Thank you so much!
> 
> And also https://glitter-cyclone.tumblr.com/ @glitter-cyclone on tumblr for proof reading for me, since I only had time to write in the mornings and was very very tired. Thank you a whole lots!
> 
> You guys are the best thank you again!! :-D


End file.
